


That Just Happened

by hermionesmydawg (orphan_account)



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Rare Pairings, Tumblr Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hermionesmydawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of drabbles from the tumblr challenge: unlikely pairings. Platonic, romantic, gay, straight...anything I want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Talia/Kensi - "I think it's time we stop avoiding the obvious."

The club was unbearably hot and her beer was deliciously cold, meaning she left a wet trail of condensation everywhere she went that night. It had been years since Kensi had frequented clubs at her current rate. Those were the years before she met Deeks and started to think of a good time as hanging out on the couch with burgers, beers, and bad television.

But now? Now things were different. She was different, he was different, every goddamn thing she laid her eyes upon or touched was different. The nights with Deeks were less often and more tense, and her time at the clubs was far more frequent. That wasn’t necessarily her choice, but she went along with it.

“You’re dripping.” A playful voice purred in her ear, causing her to jump and sparking the spread of goosebumps across her damp skin.

“It’s basic science.” Kensi finished her beer in one gulp and slammed it down on the table nearest to her. “I’m not going to have to explain it to you, am I?”

Talia flashed a bright smile. Her cheesy grins were part of the reason Kensi decided to embrace a potential friendship with the DEA agent. Her twin, people would say when they saw them together, though Talia acted a lot more like Deeks than herself. Unlike Deeks, Talia didn’t come with a load of baggage that wouldn’t, or couldn’t, be opened. “Oh, I get it. This is cold,” she explained, dragging a finger along the outside of the now empty bottle. “And you are hot.”

“I doubt my body temperature has a direct effect on the amount of condensation on a PBR,” Kensi argued, trying her best to downplay the obvious. Every time they went out together, Talia flirted like mad. And every time, Kensi fought it, though her objections grew weaker and weaker every week.

Talia raised an eyebrow. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I know.”

Talia nodded her head towards the center of the club. “You’re done with your beer. Ready to dance?”

“Sure.” When Talia grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor, her skin was cool. It felt…nice.

*******

“You feeling okay?” Deeks was usually hyperaware of all things Kensi related, and today was no different. “You’ve got the whole raccoon eyes thing going on today.”

“Fine,” she answered, rubbing one eye. “Long night.”

He nodded. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Kensi froze. Guilt sunk deep in her belly as she realized he’d assumed she had trouble sleeping. He still had nightmares about his torture, just like she did. It should be a connection they could use to help mend their wounds together, but somehow they just failed at that too. “I’m fine, Deeks. I was just out late. But thanks.”

His expression was hard for her to read, a combination of curiosity, confusion, and hurt. He looked like he desperately wanted to know what she had been doing all night but was too scared of the answer. Neither of them had really dated in the last year, or maybe even longer than that. Even though they weren’t together, it kind of felt like they were. It didn’t make much sense, but seeing other people felt wrong.

Technically she wasn’t seeing Talia, at least not in her mind. They were friends who could relate to each other, and had fun together. So maybe the personal attention was nice, and she wasn’t as scared as she had been before about her advances. It was nice to just have fun, to be touched, and to feel beautiful. It was harmless. It was healing.

“I was hanging out with Talia, Deeks.”

“Oh.” He seemed surprised and relieved. If only he understood what that really meant. “She’s pretty cool, right? Nice to see you two getting along.”

“Maybe you should join us sometime,” Kensi blurted out. Wow, that was not the right thing to say at all, and it was definitely a horrible idea. There was no way he could find out just how well she and Talia were actually getting along. She remembered the way he looked at the two of them during their last case together. It was either his greatest fantasy or his worst nightmare, having them fawn all over him. Maybe a little bit of both.

“Ha, yeah…” He laughed uncomfortably. “Maybe.”

Luckily she knew Deeks well enough to understand that maybe meant no.

*******

They never talked about Deeks in the beginning. Kensi didn’t ask if Talia had felt a connection with him the first time they worked together. Talia didn’t pry into the extent of Kensi’s feelings for her partner. When they were “hanging out,” as Kensi referred to it, all drama was avoided. They compared guns and knives and scars and crazy bosses. Kensi won all of those categories but the scars. Just like Deeks, Talia had bullet holes.

As hard as she tried, she couldn’t stop herself from comparing the two. She was confused and it wasn’t fair to either one of them. Kensi wasn’t gay, that much she knew for sure. She liked women, she discovered, and she liked Talia. She was happy with her. But she also liked men, and loved Deeks. Their movie nights had started becoming more comfortable and frequent again. Their scars were healing. She had a connection with both Deeks and Talia, but the feelings were very different.

Over time, it got to a point where Kensi couldn’t avoid talking about Deeks anymore. The mentions were few and short, but Talia’s reaction was very telling. It wasn’t jealousy per se, but more of a brief flash of sadness. When she kissed Kensi, she did it like it meant something. Like it was real to her, even if she thought the feelings weren’t returned. Kensi was using her, and they both knew it.

*******

“So what’s the actual deal with you and Deeks?”

Kensi was almost asleep, snuggled up tight under her comforter while Talia twisted curls in her hair. The question from behind her ended her hopes of sleeping anytime soon, though. She sighed and rolled over. “What do you mean by deal? We’re partners, friends. He’s my - he’s my best friend.”

“Yeah, I get that. It’s the same song and dance both of you always do.” Talia propped her head up on her hand. “Though it’s better than the brother-sister bullshit he tried to pull on me before I got him to admit that you two had sex.”

Kensi narrowed her eyes. “Come again?”

“Maybe after we talk.” Talia winked. “So was it just the one time, right? Neither one of you want to admit that it happened. He’s pretty hot, so you must have had your reasons. It was bad, wasn’t it?”

“No…”

Talia held up her pinky. “Little dick?”

Kensi rolled her eyes. “Appropriately sized dick.”

“He didn’t go down on you?”

“You’re very nosy, do you know that?”

“So he didn’t.”

“He did,” Kensi growled. “And it was good. The dick, his mouth, his hands, every fucking thing was good, okay? We just have issues.”

“That’s one way to put it.” She dropped her eyes to the bed. “Being in love with someone you work with, it always leads to…issues.”

“What did you say?”

“Look, don’t you think it’s about time we stop avoiding the obvious?” Her tone was teasing, but Kensi could feel the tension radiating from her…whatever Talia was to her. “You’re in love with him. Not me.”

The weight of the guilt she’d been carrying for weeks sat heavy on Kensi’s heart then. It would be wrong for her to lie and pretend that this was more than just a summer fling. Granted, this was unlike any fling she’d ever had before but when it all boiled down to it, this was just another example of how she operated. Never open enough, never real enough, never devoted enough. There was only one person she could be all of those things with. She knew it, and Talia knew it.

“I’m sorry,” she simply said.

With the truth out there now, Talia smiled and shoved Kensi’s shoulder playfully. “Don’t go acting like you broke my heart,” she said, because sometimes joking about the truth makes it feel less real. “Friends?”

“Friends.” Kensi nodded and smiled.

They didn’t speak again for nearly a year, but acted as if nothing ever happened when they met up again. Talia flirted with Deeks, but not as much as she flirted with Kensi. Deeks relished in every second of it while being none the wiser that his wild ideas of the two beautiful women were much closer to the truth than he could have ever imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Sam/Deeks - "I really like a man who's good with his hands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I ship Sam/Deeks super hard, sorry.

“I really like a man who’s good with his hands.”

Deeks wasn’t quite sure where the hell that statement came from. Would he have said that before today? He didn’t know that either. All he knew was this: Monty completely jacked up the floor of his kitchen, and as soon as he mentioned hiring somebody to fix it, the mocking from Sam began.

So here he was, wearing only his low-slung jeans and a layer of sweat in his kitchen with Sam Hanna. Sam at least had the sense to wear his workout clothes, probably because he was a veritable Bob Villa while Deeks was pretending to be Tim “the tool man” Taylor. The old floor had been ripped up now, at least, and the new floor halfway installed. He could live with half of a floor, right?

Maybe he could blame his outburst on dehydration, since they’d been working and talking and laughing nonstop without a break. Or maybe there was so much testosterone in the air that he wasn’t thinking straight. Literally. Blaming a concussion for his rather awkward confession wasn’t plausible, and faking a stroke was just in poor taste. There was really no excusing it, he realized. It was kinda the truth.

He’s always liked Sam, though the feelings had never even come close to being reciprocated. Today was going better than any of their other encounters, but Deeks just had to go and fuck it straight to hell. He should probably start running now. Albuquerque is lovely this time of year, he’s heard.

Sam stood upright and wiped the sweat from his brow. Deeks tried to play it cool, like he totally never thought about Sam and his hand skills. “Me too,” Sam finally responded with a crooked smile.

Deeks’ mouth dropped open. Holy. Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deeks and Kensi with a little dab of Talia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M.

This was familiar to her, in a way she never thought anything would be again. Memorized bumps and scars, understood and expected reactions, the scent of a lover that would be forever burned into her brain. That was what Kensi had with Deeks now, she thought. Her hands were in his hair, his beard tickled her thighs as his tongue lavished her, and it was familiar. Safe.

Maybe too safe for him?

Her eyes, previously squeezed shut, opened in confusion as Deeks began to lose focus. His mouth moved to her hip and he actually had the nerve to chortle when she let out a sigh of frustration. “Why did you stop?”

“I’ve been thinking,” he murmured against her skin. It wasn’t fair, really, the way his normally squeaky voice turned low and gravelly when he was turned on. “I think you like the attention from a certain someone.”

Kensi sighed again. “I think I’ve made it pretty clear that I like attention from you.” She nudged the back of his head with her knee. “You can resume that attention now.”

“Not me.” Smiling, he kissed his way up her belly to the valley of her breasts. “Talia.”

“What?!” She sputtered, and guffawed, and moaned softly as he nipped the sensitive skin of her chest. The idea was ludicrous and only slightly true. “That’s the most…no. Not even a little. No.”

“Hmm. The lady doth protest too much, I think.” The smile never left his face as his gaze turned toward up her face. The rise and fall of her chest was too hurried, the beating of her heart too loud. He knew her too well. “She told me she wanted to be with you, ya know.”

Heat rushed into her cheeks. Their friend and occasional colleague had always been overly flirtatious and had gotten bolder every time they worked with her, but that was just her personality. Right? “Wha…what?”

His tongue circled her nipple and the cool air against her wet skin made her shiver. “She said you’re gorgeous. Sexy.” He lazily licked her again, watching her excitement with glee. “That your tits are amazing. Sometimes she wonders what it would feel like to have you. Smell you. Taste you.”

Kensi really doubted that Talia ever told Deeks anything of the sort, but was too mesmerized by his words to discount his tale. “Do you ever think about her?” he asked softly.

Licking her lips, she answered with very little confidence. “No…”

“You sure?” Without warning, he clamped his teeth on her breast and she involuntarily arched her hips against his chest. He released her with a loud pop and blew against her skin, watching her inability to control her arousal. Her eyelids fluttered. It wasn’t like she wasn’t already close to orgasm when he decided to put this fantasy in her head. Now she wondered if she could come just from listening to him talk. That would be a first, for sure. “Do you think she’s a gentle lover? Or maybe she likes it rough like you do.”

“I don’t know…”

He squeezed her ass hard and bit her other nipple. It was unlike him to be this firm without her provoking him. She squirmed below his weight, aching to be touched or fucked or anything to help send her over the edge. “I think she’s rougher than I would be with you,” he continued. “Guys try to treat you like porcelain, like you’re delicate, but not her.”

“Not her,” she found herself whispering as she gave in to his words. He slid further up her body, trailing kisses along her neck and teasing her inner thighs with his fingers. The fantasy was everything that she and Deeks weren’t - unfamiliar and dangerous. And still, she allowed herself to pretend that his rough fingers were smoother, that his cock pressed against her hip was unexplored flesh, soft and sweet and wonderfully strange.

“How do think she would make you come? Fuck you with her fingers or eat your pussy until you came all over her face?” His voice was a low growl in her ear. He was enjoying this way too much, but hell, she was enjoying it way more than she ever imagined. She loved when he talked filthy, and loved his fantastic imagination.

She let out a delighted gasp when he finally, finally, touched her between her legs again. Her hips bucked, a silent plea for him to continue. Kensi smiled and rested her head to the side, envisioning the possibilities. It wasn’t Deeks’ fingers spreading her open or his thumb on her clit. If she closed her eyes she could almost smell Talia’s shampoo as her hair tickled her bare belly. She could imagine how soft her lips would be as they ravaged her body. She could practically taste Talia’s lip gloss that she’d admired so many times on her lips. “Both,” she breathed.

Almost as if they’d never had this brief aside from their lovemaking, Deeks spread her legs and pressed them to the mattress. Kensi was blind, lost in her fantasy and the overwhelming sensations from her boyfriend’s mouth and hands. Within seconds she let her body succumb to it all, panting and moaning a name that neither of them would speak of again outside of the safety of their bedroom. Maybe safe didn’t always have to be familiar anymore.

God, even before she opened her eyes again she could see the smug expression on Deeks’ face. “Don’t you ever,” she said, her voice shaking as much as her body. “Ever mention this to her.”

When he crawled up and kissed her, it was a return to the normal Deeks - soft and sweet and familiar. He brushed his fingers across her lips and grinned. “Your secret is safe with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deeks and Sam try to be fine, even though they're not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in between Ascension and Impact.

Strange things happen when people don’t sleep.

Informercials, for example. Deeks knew more than he ever thought possible about blenders now. One could even blend an iPhone. To him, that wasn’t much of a selling point. He ordered a military grade, bulletproof phone case instead.

He watched TV shows from the 60s, 70s, and 80s that gave him a new respect for the current age of CGI special effects.

He taught himself how to sword fight with an old poster tube and had epic battles in his living room. He fought giants and kings and evil Russian fuckers and cut Jaime Lannister’s other hand off (more than once). It made him wonder what it was like to fight in the time of swords and bows and arrows. What would Sidorov have done to him then? Probably cut his junk off. A drill to the jaw didn’t seem quite as bad after that.

He lost track of the days of the week and only knew how many days it had been since he’d had his teeth fixed because of his superior math skills. He had 26 missed calls. Kensi called once a day, Eric and Nell once a week, an unknown number that was probably a Navy therapist called twice, and his mother once. Almost three weeks he had gone with no real sleep now.

Sometimes there were knocks on the front door. He brought his sword with him to look through the peephole sometimes because it made him laugh to think about defending himself with his college roommate’s shitty watercolor print of the Pacific Ocean during a rainstorm. Most of the time when he looked through the peephole he saw Kensi and it hurt his heart that he couldn’t do the right thing and just let her in. Occasionally when he heard knocking there was no one there at all. That hurt even worse.

It was right after 1:00 in the morning (he knew that because the original Mission Impossible had just started) when he heard a rap rap rap a few feet from his head. A night of crime shows prompted him to grab his gun instead of his sword. With as strung out as he felt, he might be ready for a fight if that was his destiny tonight. He looked through the peephole, expecting to see an old nemesis or a tweeker or no one at all. Who he didn’t expect to see was Sam.

Deeks ran a hand through his hair, then smelled it. In all of his awake time, he hadn’t focused nearly enough energy on personal hygiene. Maybe tomorrow he should make a schedule. Walk Monty, avoid eye contact, fight a bear, then take a shower. Not necessarily in that order. And despite his desire to be left alone until he fought away all of his demons and body odors, he opened the door and saw his torture buddy face to face.

“Sam,” he said, clearing his throat.

“Deeks,” Sam responded, nodding his head and resting his hand on his hips. “Is this a bad time?”

All the time was a bad time. “No, um, come in.” Deeks ushered the large man in with his gun and cringed. Sam had never been in his home before and the disaster inside was not going to leave a good first impression.

“That’s not your usual weapon,” Sam said, pointing to the gun and ignoring the mess.

Glancing at the gun in his hand, a Glock instead of a Smith & Wesson, Deeks smiled nervously. “Yeah no, the other one is uh. They’ll probably not ever find that one.”

Sam raised his eyebrows in realization. “Right. Backup?”

“Recently promoted.” Deeks placed the gun under a pillow on the couch and sat down. It usually lived there, under his head as he pretended to sleep. The irony wasn’t lost on him that he allowed a weapon with no safety to reside so close to his brain. Even in his current state of mental confusion, he missed his manual safety. The safety was safer and the play on words was making his head hurt. “What are you doing here, Sam?”

Sam sat on the opposite end of the couch, resting his elbows on his knees. “I was awake. I’m tired. Of being away from work, and being treated like I might break if anybody utters a negative word. There are visible cracks for everyone to see now. I’m not used to that. I hate it.”

“But…” Deeks scratched his cheek. “Why are you here?”

Sam shrugged. “Maybe because everybody else would tell me to go home because I need my rest. Or I just felt like I needed to see someone with the same cracks.”

Normally Deeks would make a joke about butt cracks. Usually Sam would roll his eyes and have a snarky comment about maturity and taking things seriously. Deeks lacked jokes, but Sam rolled his eyes anyway. “I just lobbed a softball right at you, Deeks. Hit me.”

“You want an ass crack joke?” Deeks asked incredulously.

“Yes!” Sam sighed. “I want to run a 10K. I want Michelle to pick fights with me. I want to make fun of your hair. I want you to be a dick to me just to get on my nerves. I want G to make me eat bacon and Kensi to say something stupid about you that is only funny because of the way she laughs afterwards. I’m sick of eggshells. I’m fine and nobody believes me. I’m fine.”

Nothing about Sam seemed fine. His eyes were dull and his shirt was wrinkled. Even Deeks knew that he wanted to be asleep by 10:00 and up at 5:00. He didn’t make middle of the night trips, he didn’t ever eat bacon, and if he wanted to make fun of his hair then he should have just come out and done it.

“It’s okay to not be fine, Sam.” Deeks surprised himself by speaking the words the voices in his own head usually echoed and he always ignored. He couldn’t admit it, but he waved a hand around his apartment full of trash and nicknacks of happy memories. He pointed to his long beard and greasy hair to show that he was anything but fucking fine.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. If Sam wanted everything to be normal again, there was nothing Deeks could do for him at the moment. He didn’t simply see the Navy Seal that he had admired and been shunned by for years anymore. He saw a man through his own tear-stained eyes that could be beaten but not broken. Maybe that was what Sam saw in him now, too. Having Sam around should have reminded him of his trauma but the longer he was in his home, the more at ease he felt.

“So, what are we watching?” Sam asked, changing the subject. He ignored the mess around him and grabbed a pillow from the floor, adjusting it behind his neck.

“Um.” A commercial was running but Deeks looked at his clock and remembered his middle of the night TV schedule. “Mission Impossible. The show from the 60s, not the movie. Peter Graves, Martin Landau.”

“Oh yeah. I loved this show as a kid.” Sam smiled and actually looked excited.

“Yeah, it’s a classic. Definitely more your generation than mine,” Deeks quipped, turning his attention to the television.

The remark about his age did not go unnoticed. Sam curled his lips. “So what are you, Generation Xtra Smelly?”

Deeks shook his head and laughed. “That’s the best you got? Weak, man. Weak.”

“I’m outta practice.”

“Uh huh.”

When Deeks opened his eyes, the sun was shining and his television was off. An afghan was thrown over his legs and he saw that his gun had been moved to the coffee table, under one of his magazines. There was no sign of Sam. Had he actually come to visit, or was his mind playing tricks on him again?

He squinted at his phone - no new missed calls throughout the night. Though it was only 7:00 a.m., it was the most sleep he’d gotten in weeks. Hopefully it would be enough to last him until the next time he was brave enough to open the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Sam/Deeks - "Do you want to take this somewhere more private?"

Deeks sniffed at his drink, like he’d done at least ten times already that night. The eggnog was a little weak for his tastes. Maybe it was because he’d gotten accustomed to the brandy infused goodness that Nell usually made, and she had deferred that responsibility to Kensi this year. God bless her, he loved Kensi Marie Blye but she should never be allowed to prepare food or drinks. She had many gifts, but gastronomy was not one of them.

“The egg nog must be good, this is like, your fifth cup,” Kensi said, sidling up next to him. Deeks had been crowd-watching, taking in all the sights and sounds of the festive season. This time of year brought back happy memories usually, unlike for Kensi. Her happiest Christmas memories all seemed to include him, and he hoped this year would be no different.

“It’s awesome,” he lied, grinning at her before taking another sip.

A million thoughts had been running through his mind lately. Life decisions, career decisions, family decisions. All of his years of avoidance had finally caught up to him, and of course, all at the same time. He finally introduced Kensi to his mother, and opened up communication with her again. The Internal Affairs investigation concluded and he was cleared of wrongdoing. That ordeal brought about a lot of concerns and questions, though, and in the end he decided to cut ties with LAPD and join NCIS.

That potentially wasn’t even the biggest event of the year. Deeks had decided he was going to do something and do it right. He had saved up some money, bought a ring, and planned a romantic getaway to the mountains for the holidays. Another happy memory for Kensi, he hoped. One that would supersede the old memory of losing a fiancee on Christmas by gaining one instead.

But there was one more thing he needed to take care of first. Another secret. Kensi thought he’d gotten everything out the night he broke down with her during the heart of his investigation, but Marty Deeks was a master of secrets and lies. That quality made undercover work easy but made life hard as hell. If he was going to start a new life with Kensi, he would need to make some major changes to himself first. No more secrets, no more lies. There was a part of him that was buried so deep under all of his various personas that almost no one could find it. Even if Kensi had, he didn’t think she would believe it.

Deeks placed a kiss on Kensi’s shoulder. “I need to talk to Sam for a minute. You good?”

Kensi scoffed. “Good? I’m about to eat a hole in that plate of sausage balls over there. I’m great.”

“Okay,” Deeks laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets and crossing the lower floor of the Mission. Sam was having an animated conversation with Eric and Granger by the bullpen, most likely about the upcoming Rose Bowl based off of the dramatic throwing gestures Sam was making.

“It just doesn’t have the same flair as it used to though, not since the playoff system was implemented,” Granger grumbled as Deeks stepped into earshot.

“There’s still the parade, though.” Eric shrugged, and everyone (Deeks included) looked at him like he’d lost his mind. “What?”

“Nothing, man.” Deeks shook his head. “You guys mind if I steal Sam for a second?”

Sam popped an eyebrow and stepped away from Eric and Granger. “What’s up?”

“Um.” Deeks looked around the room cautiously. “Maybe we wanna move this conversation to somewhere more private.”

Sam stayed cool but tightened his lips. “Something on your mind?”

With his hands still in his pockets, Deeks spun on his heels and headed towards the burn room. Sam grunted and followed him, not speaking again until the door shut behind them. Nell had done a lot of end of the year cleanup that day. The room was still warm and smelled of fresh ashes. “Now you’re really freaking me out. Has something happened?”

“No, not yet.” Deeks hardened his face, the same way he has every other time they’ve had this conversation. Sometimes it was him that initiated it, other times Sam. Everything would be well and good afterwards, until it happened again. “This has to stop.”

This, he called it. This never had a name or a label. This was almost never mentioned though it always lived somewhere in the back of their minds. The phrases “this has to end” or “this is over” have been uttered so many times that Sam was completely unfazed. He shrugged and reached for the door handle. “Okay.”

Deeks placed a firm hand on Sam’s chest. “No. This time is different.”

“Every time is different, Deeks.” Sam sighed. “And it is neither the time nor the place to be talking about this.”

“It is the only time and place. I’m sure as hell not going to talk about this at home in front of Kensi. Do you want to get Michelle involved? I’m sure she’d be thrilled to find out about your extracurricular activities. Maybe she’d even ask for some tips.”

“That’s a dick move,” Sam growled, eyes flashing. “If you’re trying to piss me off, it’s working.”

“I’m sorry.” Deeks grimaced. It had always been so easy for him to get under Sam’s skin, from the very beginning of their working relationship. He was trying too hard to be firm and somehow just came out sounding like an asshole. Now was definitely not the time for that kind of behavior. “It has to be now. I’m…asking Kensi to marry me tomorrow.”

Sam’s face softened. “That’s…great.”

“I can’t go into this life with her living a lie.” He shook his head. “It’s not right. It’s not fair and I can’t do it.”

“You’re right. It’s not fair.” The sad confirmation fell softly from Sam’s lips. The sound made Deeks feel like he was suffocating. Sam had a wife and had to live with this guilt every single time they couldn’t stay away from each other. It had to be so much worse for him.

This thing was never planned. Even when they tried to make sense of it they couldn’t. All they could do was laugh at the improbability of two people that could barely get along being forced to survive an unbearable experience together, only to come out of it so connected that they couldn’t figure out how to exist apart. It was funny in the unfunniest way possible how the act of breathing life into another man could change everything either of them ever knew. The first time it was because neither of them could figure out how to go back to normal, and the only place they could find understanding was with each other. Torture buddies, Deeks liked to call it. Sam laughed when he would say that. It’s easier to laugh than to dwell on the truth.

There were other times too, way too many to count. When Michelle argued with Sam because she wanted to go back to work, or when Kensi was reassigned and Deeks couldn’t stop worrying about her, or even when everything was fine and they just needed each other. But it was too much. It was time for them to get over what had happened and learn how to live like their old selves again. Hair jokes and old man mockery wouldn’t have the same meaning anymore, though.

Deeks noticed that as his mind wandered, his hand remained on Sam. He couldn’t quite let go yet. “Are we good?”

“Good,” Sam answered, pulling Deeks’ hand away from his chest. He lingered for a moment, then dropped it and opened the door to return to the party.

If anyone asked, Deeks would blame his weariness on the amount alcohol he consumed and not on his mental distress. This was the right thing. He was going to be a new man, an honest boyfriend and hopefully husband. That was what he wanted more than anything.

Kensi was waiting for him by his desk with both of their bags over her shoulders. “Hey, there you are. You alright?”

He forced a smile. “Yeah, but I think you should drive. Eggnog knocked me on my ass.”

“I was gonna drive anyway,” she quipped, and linked her arm in his. “We need to get to bed so we can get an early head start tomorrow. Not that I’m excited but okay, yes. I’m excited.”

Deeks pulled her close and headed to the exit without looking back. “Yeah. Me too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Eric/Talia - "Wow, you're hot."

Talia was constantly amazed by adults that acted like children. First it was Deeks and Kensi with their “brother-sister” relationship full of longing looks and boob thrusts. Now it was these two adorable dorky idiots in the OSP Operations Center. Seriously, could she try any harder to be aloof and could he be any more obvious about his affections for her? Eric stared at Nell like the sun rose in her ginger crown and set in her surprisingly curvaceous ass.

A crash startled Talia from her thoughts. Eric ran into the desk, probably because because he was too busy looking at Nell to pay attention to his own feet. God, this was annoying. Why did she always have to point out the obvious when she had to play with the NCIS people? Last time didn’t work out so well. She should take a different approach this time.

Sliding over to Eric, she patted his knee. “You okay?”

“Yeah, of course. This,” he stumbled over his words. “It happens all the time.”

Talia smiled. “I hope you don’t think this is too forward, but wow. You’re hot.”

Nell’s neck whipped to look at them so fast that Talia was surprised her head didn’t come flying off. “Um.” Eric laughed nervously. “Like. Temperature?”

“I never noticed it before, but you have beautiful bone structure.” Talia ran a finger along his stubble of his jaw. “Like a Greek god.”

Fire lasers that only a redhead could shoot were boring into her body, but that was the reaction Talia wanted from Nell. Unfortunately, she didn’t get the right reaction from Eric. His love eyeballs were now pointed in her direction. Shit.

“Really?” He asked excitedly.

Abort abort. Plan backfiring. Shit. Hitting. Fan. Nell was on fire. Eric was possibly in love with her because she gave him two seconds of attention. Shit.

“Totally.” Talia grinned and rubbed her hand over his bicep. “Can you excuse me for a second? Ah, um, I think Kensi needs me.”

“But she’s at the boatshe-”

“Talk to you two later!” Talia scurried away, far far away as fast as she could.

One of these days she’ll learn not to intervene. At least Nell wasn’t a head-butter. Hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Sam/Nell - "Don't be bashful, you know you want to."

“You seem distracted.”

Sam cast a glance at his partner, the man with the never-ending smirk. “It’s not my usual…hangout.”

G grinned. “All these years, I never took you for a boob man.”

“I’m not,” Sam explained. “Ass man, all the way. But that doesn’t mean that I can’t enjoy the finer things in life.”

“Like boobs.”

Sam rolled his eyes and scanned the crowd for their target, trying to ignore the buxom beauties in his line of vision. If this were a strip club, he would probably be less distracted than he was at McGonagall’s Tavern. He’d never been surrounded by this many beautiful bar wenches in his life. Tight corsets, flowing hair, and enough cleavage to choke a fleet of sailors. Of all the things he thought would get his motor running, bar wenches would never had made the list.

G tapped the small table between them. “Head’s up.”

A bouncing redhead was nearing their table with an empty drink tray balanced on her hand. Nell smiled and jutted her hip out. “Can I interest you gentlemen in another cocktail?” Emphasis on the cock and the tail. She had taken a fancy to her undercover role, it seemed.

And so had G. Sam frowned at his partner, who made no qualms about admiring Nell’s costume and the seriously amazing assets she usually kept hidden under her frumpy dresses. Yes, Sam noticed them as well, but was trying to remain as professional as possible. “We’re good, thanks,” he said, forcing a smile to cover his scowl.

“Oh, don’t be bashful. Just one more.” Slinging one arm over his broad shoulders, she plopped herself right in his lap. She leaned in close to his ear and spoke softly. “You know you want to.”

Before Sam could form a rational thought process, she spoke again. “Sorry, it’s loud in here. Lieutenant Reeves is at your 11 o'clock. His buyer just joined him. Bug is planted under the table and Eric is recording.”

Sam cleared his throat as she pulled away from his ear. “Well,” he smiled. “I guess one more wouldn’t hurt.”

Nell winked and stood up. “Excellent.”

Sam adjusted his pants and avoided his partner’s curious gaze. “Reeves, at your 11,” he said nonchalantly.

“Uh huh.” G whistled. “Nell’s good.”

“Yeah.” Sam shook his head. “Too good.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Sam/Deeks - "You're such a tease."

“I’m just saying, a regular one isn’t going to fit.”

“I think you’re being a bit over the top. As usual.”

“You disagree?” Deeks smirked at Sam, who just shook his head and walked faster to catch up to his partner.

“No comment.”

“That’s not what you said last night.”

“Shut up, Deeks.”

“Make me.”

“Maybe I will.”

Deeks laughed. “You’re such a tease.”

“Seriously, you two.” Callen stopped in the center of the road, holding both of his hands up. Clearly, the two men were getting on his nerves. “A double banana hammock is an actual hammock. For two people. Not a jumbo Speedo.”

“Oh.” Deeks frowned. “Well that’s disappointing.”

Callen sighed and turned around, grumbling something about early retirement.

“Don’t worry, Deeks.” Sam squeezed the younger man’s shoulder and winked. “I’ll still buy you one.”


End file.
